Roommates, Family, and Hetalia
by Lights of Hope 8D
Summary: Reed, Victoria, Krystal, and Dena are all best friends, each having something unique about their interests. But when Reed, a Fanfiction authoress, comes across a pop-up ad about Free Hetalia Units that she cant close, it's gonna take a lot of control this summer, especially when you don't know how many units you actually got! Rated T for language and awkwardnes. Hetalia unit based


**The Roomates/Main Characters**

**Reed Nyomi Blaizer - **A 5' 5" tall 16 year old girl with long wavy brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She's pretty much a tomboy but becomes sassy about fashion. Her best friends are **Dena **and **Victoria. **

**Victoria Mae Karters - **A shy 5' 7" tall teenager, Tori has long, strawberry blond curly hair and hazel eyes. She somehow makes up nicknames for her friends, being nicknamed 'Nemo' when she was younger. She's pretty random and scientific but tends to get shy around many people. Her best friends are **Reed **and **Krystal. **Her favorite Hetalia character is Japan.

**Dena Elizabeth Legenda - **a pretty neutral 16 year old with short black hair and caramel colored eyes. Dena is 5' 3" and pretty much a joker, but not usually. She adores Homestuck and anime in general.

**Krystal Lily Anderson - **a funny and sarcastic 5' 8" teenager with short messy golden hair and light silver blue eyes. She has no idea what Hetalia or really anime is, but gets dragged into the mess anyway.

* * *

_**Unit Familia**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

**Reed's P.O.V**

#ThatMomentOfAnnoyance

* * *

"KID IS AWESOMER!"

"NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION DENA!"

I groaned and faceplanted to my computer, where I was currently writing a Warrior Cats fanfic. My roomates, Krystal, Victoria, and Dena, were arguing about who was awesomer, Harry Potter or Prussia. In my opinion, Prussia was, but Krystal was deadset on having Potter be awesomer.

I heard Krystal let out a hiss. "Otakus..."

"Normal people..." Nemo (Victoria) retorted haughtily. There was a snicker of appreciation from Dena before they resolved there /utterly/ pointless argument.

Alright, let me explain. My name is Reed, and I'm a sixteen year old living with my close friends after being kicked out for too much TV watching. Stupid, right? Trust me, it can happen*.

Krystal is the 'regular' one, so to speak. At least, she doesn't obsess over so many things like Dena and Nemo. To me, everyone there is regular. So technically, she'd be the 'sarcastic' one

Dena is the 'awesome' one by her own declaration. Nothing much else can be said :I

Victoria, or Nemo, or even Tori, is the 'Sciency' one. She's really smart and somehow comes up with soooo many theories. ...It's scary actually.

Nemo and Krystal say I'm supposedly the 'crazy' one, but Dena thinks I should be the 'fashionista'. Of course, I do get picky about clothes when shopping, so ignore that ^^'

Nao back to the story, where I was writing my (Epic) fanfiction

* * *

I blinked in surprise as my Fanfiction was interrupted by an annoying pop-up add... _That didn't have a close button._

"Not again!"

Victoria poked her head into the room, holding a cookie, to stare curiously at the screen, which read;

_**"Congratulations!**_

_**You have been selected at random to receive free Hetalia Units!**_

_**Please fill in the blanks below -**_

_**Email - _ _ _ _.com**_

_**Address - '**_

"I've heard something about Hetalia Units!" squealed Tori, her hazel eyes widening. "I... just can't remember... Anyway, It shouldn't be a scam... Unless there's a stalker..." She went on and on before I finally filled it out, just from the annoyance.

**_'Thank you. Expect your units to arrive in 2 - 14 days._**

**_Please do not just expect the regular Hetalia_**_ Units.'_

"Tori..."

Victoria blinked and shut up."You ordered some didn't you~!"

"Ordered what?" Hence Dena entered the room. It took awhile to explain before the Asian plopped on the couch, an evil grin spreading across her face. "How could FREE Hetalia UNIT_**S**_be so bad~?"

"Dena! Aaron asked us to host his birthday party in A WEEK."

"...So~?"

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

Only two days later, I found out that they actually shipped something to me when I opened the door.

"Hello! Are you Reed Blaizer?" It was a delivery boy wearing a minty green uniform and bunny ears. Oh no..

"Si..."

"I've got three packages for you for right now, but you have to sign this." The kid held out a clipboard with a sheet and I signed it, disbeilef haunting my gaze. Three packages? _Three? _

"Thank you!" He said, walking back to the truck and returning with two others, pushing a cart that held three huge boxes.

No.

"Bye now!" said the kid and raced off immediately. Dena, Krystal, and Tori were at my side in a second, examining the boxes.

"OOH! This one says 'Kiku Honda' on it!" squealed Tori, grabbing a manual off the middle box and dragging said box inside. Dena had already disappeared with Krystal and another box, so I was stuck with the last one. Well, at least it was one of the awesome characters.

It said: **'Nikolai Arlovoskya (Nyo!Belarus)' **


End file.
